


Prazer Infernal

by KaoriMori



Category: DOGS (Manga), DOGS: Bullets & Carnage
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Torture, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Prazer Infernal

     Gritos, correntes balançando. Sua faca penetrava a carne macia, a pele branca sendo corrompida pelo vermelho que para uns significava vida, mas não para aquele homem. Sentia a força que tinha de fazer para que a faca cortasse, nada demais, nada comparado com os gritos de dor e agonia, com o corpo que tentava se contorcer mesmo que estivesse totalmente preso naquela cama.

     Começou pelo umbigo, subindo aos poucos, vendo como as feridas se fechavam rapidamente. Haine era um mostro. Um lindo monstro de pele branca e olhos vermelhos. Louco como um cão o mais forte de sua espécie que tinha matado todos os outros inclusive a garota que mais tinha amado. Sorriu largamente, vendo agora esse mesmo cão contorcendo-se tão desesperado por sair, por lhe morder e arrancar um pedaço de sua carne com os próprios caninhos.

     Cortou mais fundo, com um soco quebrando a costela, arrancando para que a mão pudesse chegar ao coração que ainda bombeava o sangue que ainda possuía para todo o corpo. Apertou, não o suficiente para esmagar, mas o suficiente para que sentisse-o tentando bater, o suficiente para ver as lágrimas, o grito mais alto e rouco daquela besta. Magato nunca tinha pensado que seria tão prazeroso fazer algo do tipo, mas ali estava estremecendo por cada grito.

     Era alguém apaixonado pelas facas, apaixonado pelo sangue e por ver a vida se esvaindo de suas vitimas. Gostava de lutas fortes, das divertidas e poucas pessoas tinham sido como Heine tinha sido. Um grande oponente. Um imortal oponente. Retirou a mão, vendo que o corpo alheio tinha se aquietado, os gritos parados. O sorriso sumiu em um estante, a expressão tornando-se séria.

     – Ei, não está na hora de dormir ainda <3~. Temos muita diversão pela frente. Grite mais alto, certo?

     Não era o suficiente, não tinha tido o prazer suficiente. Sorriu, lembrando-se de algo que tinha visto uma vez. Perguntava-se se aquele monstro manteria mesmo a consciência. Sabia que ele já tinha passado por muita dor, coisas horríveis durante os testes que tinham acontecido com ele, mas o que ia fazer não era muito gentil também. Tirou as próprias calças. Bem, ele podia não ser uma mulher, mas o buraco era igual a de uma mulher seria, certo? Não fazia diferença.

     Pegou a faca, e sorriu, castrando-o, e cortando-o de um pouco acima do umbigo até a virilha. Penetrou um dedo de uma mão, ouvindo-o novamente gritar como a besta que era, novamente o som de correntes. Pouco depois veio o segundo, o terceiro, alargando o suficiente para não apertar-lhe demais. Pouco depois arrancou um pedaço do intestino, jogando de forma qualquer no chão e com a outra mão guiou o membro até a entrada, penetrando-o de uma vez.

     – Eu sempre quis saber se dava mesmo para ver alguma coisa, como naquela revista mostrava. – Riu, mas o corpo dele já se regenerava. – Merda, bem, continue gritando então. – Enfiou a faca bem perto do pulmão, vendo-o engasgar sangue e começando a estocar. Seu corpo estava sujo pelo líquido rubro dele, os gritos não paravam e se paravam apenas rodava a faca dentro dele novamente. Logo seus gemidos se misturaram com os sons horrendos.

     Chegou ao seu ápice, fechando os olhos. Saiu do corpo, pegou a calça e a faca. Dando uma ultima olhada no corpo ensanguentado, mas por fora já quase completamente fechado. As cicatrizes ficaram, porém. Poderia apreciar isso da próxima vez que o encontrasse. Parecia que Haine tinha perdido a consciência, mas seu rosto ainda tinha traços de dor. Isso foi o suficiente para lhe fazer sorrir.

     – Até a próxima, Heine.

 

     _X_X_

 

     Abriu os olhos lentamente. A luz feria-lhe, mas nada a se reclamar, levantou vendo-se em uma cama conhecida de uma casa conhecida. Então, era ele quem tinha lhe achado hum? As memórias passavam pela sua mente como um filme. O mataria. Arrancaria as merda dos testículos dele e o faria engolir antes e cortar aquela garganta para fora. Era melhor que Magato não lhe esperasse, não lhe procurasse porque não ia se conter, duvidava que conseguiria mesmo se quisesse. Olhou para o homem que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.

     - Badou , como me encontrou?

     - Ele me contatou. 

     Rosnou internamente. As mãos fecham tão forte que teria se ferido com a própria unha se o ruivo não tivesse as segurado e aberto, beijando apenas uma vez a palma de uma delas que tinha as marcas de unha. 

     - Eu vou matá-lo por você.


End file.
